


What Not To Wear

by rubygirl29



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam sees John in civvies for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Not To Wear

"Want to get a bite to eat? Get out of SGC and go to a real restaurant?" Cam tries to make it sound like two buddies going out to dinner rather than a formal invitation for a _date_. But that's what it feels like as he waits for John Sheppard's answer.

"Sure. What should I wear?"

"Umm ... clothes?"

"You're a big help," John says. "My wardrobe choices are somewhat limited. Most of my things are in transit on the _Daedalus_."

Cam tries to think if he's ever seen John in anything but BDUs. "Jeans, shirt ... You know."

"Tie?" John looks pained at the thought.

"No tie. Meet me at 19:30 at Mackenzie's?"

"Sure. See you later."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Cam is at the bar early. He's wearing blue jeans, a dark blue shirt, a black leather jacket. He looks presentable; not much different than he usually looks, just cleaned up and not in uniform.

He's on his first Guinness when the crowd at the bar seems to part to make way for somebody. John, in his BDUs looks thin, unassuming. This man walking towards him moves gracefully. He's wearing perfectly fitted jeans, a white shirt under a sky blue sweater, and a gray, black and blue tweed sportcoat. He looks _lickable_ , and Cam is pretty sure that most of the women, and some of the men, are drooling, John doesn't seem to notice. His eyes are fixed on Cam, and he's smiling. Suddenly, it doesn't matter what he's wearing.

"You clean up good, Sheppard," Cam manages to say. He gestures to the bartender. "Guinness?"

"Sounds good." He picks up his glass. "So ..." he looks at Cam, his color a bit high, his eyes bright. "To first dates?"

Cam swallows hard. "Date?" He can feel himself blushing.

"If this isn't a date, I'm going to change back into my BDUs and eat in the mess."

"Date works for me," Cam says. He picks up his beer. "To civvies and first dates."

"To us." The clink of the rims sounds like bells.

 **The End**


End file.
